


Csak az idő dönti el

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Roxfort, nyolcadév. Draco Malfoy éjjel-nappal bámulja Harry Pottert, aki szívesen kiderítené a szőke érdeklődésének okát.Ajándék novella Kyraper-nek. Béta és titokgazda : Polly volt. (Köszönöm villámgyors munkádat!)Jogok JKR.-t illetik, kivéve az ihletadó dalt. (Enya: Only Time)Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Erotikus tartalom, Durva nyelvezet, OOC karakter(ek)(Eredeti megjelenés:	04/28/2012)





	Csak az idő dönti el

_"Who can say_  
_if your love grows_  
_as your heart chose_  
_-only time_  
_And who can say_  
_where the road goes_  
_where the day flows  
_-only time"__

_____ _

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

 

Roxforti expresszvonat, mardekáros fülke.

\- Jaj, fiúk, már úgy hiányoztatok! Komolyan mondom, szinte bűn, hogy ilyen sokáig hanyagoltatok engem – nyafogta Pansy Parkinson. – Különösen rád haragszom, Draco cica, még csak egy baglyot sem küldtél egész nyáron. Nem értem, mi lehetett fontosabb nálam?  
\- Talán a tárgyalásunk, az apám börtönbe vonulása? Tényleg, hogy is lehetett volna ez fontosabb, mint levelezgetni veled – válaszolta csípősen Draco Malfoy.  
\- Jól van, na. Akkor is, belehaltál volna egy válaszlevélbe? – duzzogott továbbra is a boszorka. – Bezzeg Potternek írtál!  
\- Nem én írtam, hanem az anyám levelezett vele. Elvégre tudnunk kellett, hogy mi is az Azkabanba jutunk-e, vagy csak apám.  
\- Én is írtam Dracónak, nekem válaszolt – szólt közbe csúfondáros mosollyal Blaise Zambini. – Igaz is, visszaadta Potter a pálcád?  
\- Igen, két hete átjött, nálunk teázott.  
\- Szóval még meg is hívtátok a Kúriába! Bezzeg az én családomat egész nyáron hanyagolta Narcissa! – rikácsolta Pansy.  
\- Ne hisztizz, kislány, ráncos lesz tőle a homlokod – szólt rá Draco. – Nem hívtuk meg, épp teaidőben bukkant fel a kapunál. Édesanyám csak illedelmes volt és behívta.  
\- És engem mikor hív meg? Mint a jövendőbeli arád, nekem sokkal több jogom van veletek tölteni akárhány délutánt, mint Potternek.  
\- Pansy, nem vagy sem a jövendőbeli feleségem, sem a menyasszonyom, sem a barátnőm! Jó lenne, ha végre megjegyeznéd, unalmas folyton ismételgetnem! – dörrent rá Draco.  
\- Miért, csak nem végleg átnyergeltél a fiúkra? Mit fog szólni az apád, ha megtudja, hogy nem óhajtod továbbvinni azokat a csodás Malfoy géneket?  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá, egyikhez sem. Felnőttem, Pansy, azt csinálok, amit akarok, és ebben senki nem akadályozhat meg – válaszolta a szőke fiú, aztán felállt és elhagyta a fülkét.  
\- Senki? No, azt még meglátjuk! – morogta a boszorka.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

\- Akkor segítesz?  
\- Nem, eszembe sincs.  
\- De hát igazam van, nem létezik, hogy nem látod, a vesztébe rohan.  
\- Joga van hozzá. Hallhattad, felnőtt, azt csinál, amit akar. És főleg azt szeret, akit csak akar!  
\- Haha, hiszi a piszi, hogy neked nem számít a dolog! Azt hiszed, nem láttam, hogy milyen képet vágtál? Még mindig szereted, te is, ne merd nekem letagadni!  
\- Lehet, de nem fogok részt venni akkor sem ebben az őrült tervedben.  
\- Blaise drágám, nem is kell. Nekem csak annyit kell tudnom, hogy mivel anyád tartozik apámnak, ezért megfogadod-e, hogy nem árulsz el Dracónak. Nos, válaszolj, édes!  
\- Néha komolyan kételkedem a józan eszedben, te beleőrültél az elutasításba – sóhajtotta az olasz fiú, majd elővette pálcáját. – Fogadom én, Blaise Zambini, neked, Pansy Parkinson, hogy bármire is készülsz Draco Malfoy ellen, azt nem akadályozom meg, a terveidről nem értesítem őt.  
\- Pompás, jófiú vagy – hízelgett a lány, miközben Blaise komoran nézett maga elé.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

_Októberi reggel a Nagyteremben._

__

\- Már megint bámul.  
\- Ki bámul kit?  
\- Malfoy Harryt. Minden étkezésnél, legalább egy hete.  
\- Csodás a megfigyelőképességed, Ronald. Még sokra viheted az aurorok között.  
\- Most ezt miért mondod így, Mio?  
\- Mert Malfoy szeptember harmadika óta képtelen levenni a szemét Harryről, és te csak egy hónap után vetted észre. Kíváncsi lennék arra, hogy Harrynek mennyi időbe tellett észrevenni ugyanezt – vizsgálgatta a lány barátja piruló arcát.  
\- Egy hét. Mármint az első hét után, bár azt hittem, csak a szokott paranoiám.  
\- És nekem miért nem említetted? – förmedt rá Ron. – Vagy te, kedves barátnőm?  
\- Mert nincs hozzá közöd, szívem, mint ahogy nekem sincs. Malfoy azt bámul, akit akar.  
\- Persze, pont Harryt? Miért tenné?  
\- Talán hálából, hogy itt van és nem az Azkabanban, mint az apja? Talán csak bámulja a hős Világmegmentőt, mint mindenki más a suliban? Miért érdekel téged annyira?  
\- Mert fel kell készülnünk, nehogy valamit forraljon Harry ellen!  
\- Ronald, szívem, ha még nem vetted volna észre, vége a háborúnak. Már nem ellenségeink a mardekárosok. Malfoyék meg végképp nem.  
\- Kösz, hogy szóltál, észre se vettem – válaszolt hasonló gúnnyal a vörös fiú. – Én azért kideríteném a helyedben, Harry, hogy mire készül Malfoy, miért bámul így.  
\- Ki is fogom, ígérem – bólintott a hallottakra Potter.

Malfoyék viselkedése egész nyáron szembeötlően más volt, mint a múltban. Harry a nyáron számos levelet kapott Narcissa Malfoytól, aki majd eszét vesztette az aggodalomtól, hogy nemcsak a férjét, hanem a fiát is börtönbe zárhatják. A fiú, amint tudott, válaszolt a máskor higgadt viselkedésű asszonynak, és Mr. Weasley tanácsát kérte a Wizengamot előtti tárgyaláshoz. Számított arra, hogy nehézségekbe és ellenérvekbe fog ütközni, amikor kijelentette, ő bizony fel akarta mentetni mind Dracót, mind Narcissát a börtönbüntetés alól. Szerencsére a Weasley szülők Hermionéval együtt támogatták döntését. Ron értetlenkedett, de Harrynek különösen Ginny kitartó gyűlölete volt furcsa, hiszen már egyik Malfoy sem tudott többé ártani nekik, felesleges lett volna a bosszú. A bíróság ítélete szerint Lucius Malfoy az Azkabanba került, elvették a család fél vagyonát, és eltiltottak minden Malfoyt - még az eljövendő leszármazottakat is- a politizálástól. 

Az ítélet kihirdetése után körülbelül egy hónappal volt rá ideje, hogy visszavigye Draco pálcáját a szőkének. Meglepte a szívélyes fogadtatás, és a Kúria helyreállított állapota. Nyilván mindkét otthonrekedt Malfoy igyekezett átalakítani a lakóhelyüket, hogy még egy parányi rossz emlék se maradjon Voldemort után. Eltűntek a pávák, átalakították az alsó szint szobáit, és átfestették az egész házat. Narcissa ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy velük teázzon, de a mardekáros fiú sem ellenkezett az édesanyja ötlete ellen. Harryt meglepte az asszony őszinte érdeklődése a jövője, karrierje iránt, és mesélt nekik a francia nyaralásáról is. A máskor oly beszédes Draco Malfoy azonban szinte az egész ott töltött ideje alatt néma volt, csak a kérdésekre felelt, viszont nyíltan bámulta a griffendéles fiút. Amikor aztán eljött a búcsú perce, és Harry a keresztnevén szólítva köszönt el tőle, a szőke fiúnak elkerekedtek a szemei, és csöppet elpirult.

Harry sokat gondolt az iskola előtti két hétben a Kúriában tett látogatására, és remélte, hogy mivel ő előzékeny volt Malfoyjal, a fiú is hajlandó lesz félretenni a múltat, és értelmesen viselkedni vele. A bámuló szempár azonban zavarta, mert bár nem vette azonnal észre, de amint feltűnt neki a mardekáros nyílt érdeklődése, akkortól folyton zavarban volt. Nem mintha nem szokta volna már meg a figyelmet, és nem próbált volna nap mint nap újabb lány, sőt az első hónap után újabb fiú ráakaszkodni, de a szőke mardekáros más volt. Csak nézte kitartóan, olykor elsötétült szemekkel őt, és Harry egyre gyakrabban érezte, hogy kezd másként gondolni Malfoyra, mint ellenségként. Esténként az ágyában végigpörgette az aznapi történéseket, és rendszerint csak azt számolgatta, hogy a szőke mardekáros hányszor keresztezte az útját. 

Álmaiban a fiú közelebb lépett, napról-napra közelebb, és Harry őszintén vágyta már a pillanatot, amikor legalább képzeletében megcsókolhatja a másikat. Ébren elhagyta minden bátorsága, ha Dracóról volt szó, és nem is igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy igaz-e amit észrevett, vagy csak a fantáziája, vágyai játszanak vele. Hermionétól tudott volna segítséget kérni, de akkor be kellett volna vallania a lánynak, hogy az egy hónapos francia nyaralás alatt, élve az ismeretlenség adta édes lehetőséggel, végre kiélhette titkos vágyait egy Pierre nevű fiúval. Nem lett szerelmes, és önmagára eztán biszexuálisként gondolt, de legalább a magában felmerült problémák egy részét, amelyek saját jövőjével kapcsolatban kínzóan gyötörték, már tisztázni tudta.

Azt nem tudta még, hogy kit válasszon élete párjául, egyáltalán muszáj-e ilyen fiatalon erre gondolnia. Körülötte a griffendéles háztársak szépen lassan elkeltek, sőt már az is nyilvánvalóvá vált néhány pár esetében, hogy ők bizony életük végéig együtt maradnak majd. Harry tudta jól azt is, hogy az aranyvérű családoknál is hamarosan terítékre kerül ez a téma, és őszintén remélte, hogy nem a Prófétából kell majd megtudnia, ha Malfoy egybekel Parkinsonnal. 

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Ez már szinte őrület volt, és abból is a legrosszabb fajta. Azt, hogy tetszett neki mindig is a zöldszemű, megismerkedésük első percétől, csak a külvilág felé titkolta el. De még emlékezett a hisztire, amit Madam Malkin előtt vágott, azért mert a szülei képtelenek voltak megtalálni a fekete hajú, szemüveges, nyílt tekintetű, vézna kisgyereket, akit barátjaként akart hazavinni, akivel együtt akarta tölteni a Roxfortig hátra lévő időt. Tisztán felrémlett előtte a másik arca, ahogy elutasította a kezét, ahogy kiállt annyiszor ellene, és ahogy szinte az első perctől fogva lekötötte a figyelmét. 

Voltak napok, hetek, amikor kereste önmagában a hibát, hogy mitől lehet annyira taszító Potter számára, és újra, meg újra belekötött a fiúba, csakhogy foglalkozzon vele a másik. Aztán idővel lecsendesültek a vágyai, harag nőtt a szívében az elutasítás miatt, és onnantól szabályszerűen a másik elpusztítására, besározására törekedett. Egészen addig az estéig. Hiába magyarázott mellette apja, kérlelte édesanyja, képtelen lett volna megöletni őt. Nála jobban senki sem tudta, hogy mire volt képes Granger, ha meg kellett mentenie barátját, és persze a szeme, azok a smaragdok mindennél jobban elárulták Pottert. 

Ugyanannyira félt ránézni a griffendélesre, mint az őrá, rettegett, hogy akár egy kósza gondolatát kiolvashatják elméjéből, hogy teste, arca reakcióit megfelelően értelmezik majd a körötte állók. Szerencséje volt a másiknak, mint mindig, Dracót meg rémálomként kísértette az az éjszaka. Nem fájt a Nagyúr kegyetlen büntetése sem, csak az számított, hogy nem vált gyilkosává a másiknak. Aztán valami esztelen vágytól hajtva ment be a Szükség Szobájába, megkísérelte még egyszer összeszedni minden bátorságát, és a családja érdekét Potter elé helyezni. Persze megint ő húzta a rövidebbet, és csak a zöldszemű veleszületett nagylelkűségén múlt az élete. 

A köztük lévő kapcsolatot sosem lehetett normálisnak, hétköznapinak nevezni, ebbe akár még az is belefért, hogy éppen az ő pálcájával ölte meg a másik a Nagyurat. Aztán csak bámult, félve, meghúzódva egy sarokban anyjával, apjával, és a legrosszabb, ami jöhetett, el is következett. Apját szinte a Roxfortból vitték az Azkabanba, és Draco édesanyja szinte belebetegedett az aggodalomba, hogy a fiát is elzárhatják. Nem tudott a Potternek írt levelekről, csak a tárgyalás előtt, a folyosón állva mesélte el neki anyja. Draco így is rettegett, és szinte földöntúli öröm töltötte el mind a fiú, mind Granger tanúskodása nyomán. 

Ezután csak várt, és csak várt, mígnem egy augusztusi délutánon a manók jelentették, hogy ki áll a kapunál. Ha akarta volna, akkor sem tudott volna épelméjűen részt venni a társalgásban, egyszerűen csak bámulta Potter magabiztos fellépését, lebarnult arcát, kipihent tekintetét, félmosolyát. Annyira vonzó volt a fiú, hogy Dracót villámcsapásként érte a megvilágosodás, őt szeretőként érdekli a zöldszemű. Kínzóan vágyni kezdett a másikra; amint kitette a hős a lábát a birtokról, máris felrohant a zuhanyzójába, és ruhástul állt be a hideg víz alá. De semmi sem segített, sem a keze, sem Blaise, a készséges barát, de még számos londoni fekete hajú gigoló sem, csak Pottert kívánta teste, lelke.

Mert igen, amint Roxfortba értek, és végre újra láthatta a zöldszeműt, ráébredt, hogy kívánatos minden porcikája, de a legvonzóbb mégis csak a természete. Senkit sem ismert, aki ilyen odaadással lett volna képes feláldozni önmagát a világért, aki, édesanyja beszámolója szerint, rettenthetetlen bátorsággal volt képes besétálni a biztos halálba, és aki nyíltan szemébe nevetett a legfőbb földi gonosznak. A fiú nem csak szerencsével élte túl a túlvilágot, nem csak a segítői vitték helyette végre a végső megpróbáltatásokat; benne volt valami olyan erő, amivel képes lett volna bárkit legyőzni, bárkit maga mellé állítani, bárkivel megszerettetni önmagát. 

Draco feküdt az ágyában, és két gyönyörteli orgazmus után újra érezte csírázni a vágyat szívében, lelkében, testében. Nem tudta, hogy meddig lesz képes fenntartani a hűvös mardekáros szerepet, hogy napközben melyik rajongó láttán szakad el végleg benne a cérna. Mert legszívesebben bezárta volna Pottert a saját hálószobájába, hogy megmutathassa a másiknak, mennyire emésztően vágyott rá éjjel-nappal. Imádni tudta volna a fiút, tejbe-vajba füröszteni, kényeztetni, amíg csak el nem ájul a másik a gyönyörtől. 

Az esték voltak a legrosszabbak, amikor hideg vizes zuhanyzás után végigfeküdt az ágyán, és agyát ellepték az aznapi élmények. Potter, ahogy kortyolja a teáját, Potter, ahogy jár, Potter, ahogy kivédett egy átkot SVK-án, és főleg Potter, ahogy ül a seprűjén. Kviddics után szinte a fülén habzott ki a tesztoszteron, minden sejtje hangosan kiabált a zöldszemű teste után, és Draco úgy döntött, hogy a másnapi Griffendél-Hugrabug meccs után, ha lehet, megpróbál beszélni a fiúval. 

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Ez egy fárasztó meccs volt, ráadásul nehéz úgy ülni a seprűn, ha az ember tudja, hogy egyrészt mindenki arra számít, hogy elkapja a cikeszt; másrészt egy fiú, aki valaha az ellensége volt, le sem veszi róla a tekintetét. De szerencséje volt, mint mindig, hamar meglátta a kis szárnyas aranylabdát, véget ért a meccs, és kezdetét vette a griffendéles ünneplés. Harry olyan fáradt volt, és úgy sietett a többiek után, hogy az öltözőben hagyta a seprűjét.  
Csak a kastély bejáratánál vette észre, hogy hiányzik valami a kezéből, és nyomban visszaszaladt az öltözőbe. Elvileg már mindenki végzett, és bement a saját klubhelyiségükbe, de az egyik zuhanyzó felől Harry mégis vízcsobogást hallott. Benyitott, hogy elzárja a nyitva felejtett csapott, de ehelyett csak az ő szája nyílott el a csodálkozástól.

Egy szőke, jól ismert mardekáros állt benn az egyik zuhanyzóban, ha Harry jól látta, épp abban, amit ő is használt alig fél órával azelőtt. A fiú meztelen hátáról csöpögött a víz, a tökéletesen izmos fenekére, ő pedig a csempének nekitámaszkodva állt. Harry nesztelenül közelebb lépett, hogy pontosan lássa, mit csinál a másik, miközben a farka keményre duzzadt. Malfoy homlokát és bal kezét a csempének támasztotta, jobb kézzel meg önmagát simogatta, és ezalatt hangosan sóhajtozott. Aztán egy határozott mozdulattal rákulcsolt a péniszére, és elkezdte őrült tempóban le-fel húzogatni a finom bőrt. Harrynek a látványra bele kellett harapnia a szájába, hogy elfojtsa a kikívánkozó hangos nyögését. Miközben a szőke fiú egyre közelebb került a gyönyörhöz, a griffendéles verítékben úszott, és remegni kezdett a teste a visszafogott vágytól. Sosem tartotta különösen vonzónak a roxforti diákokat, nyári élménye után sem keresett magának itt partnert, de a szőke fiúról mindig is sejtette, hogy gyönyörű, vonzó, eszméletlenül kívánatos lehet meztelenül. A hosszú lábak, a karcsú derék, a formás popsi láttán majd eszét vesztette, annyira szívesen megérintette volna.

De a legkínzóbb pillanat még hátra volt, mert Malfoy elkezdett kántálni egy nevet maszturbálás közben, és Harry képtelen volt meghallani azt a fülében doboló vér miatt. Még közelebb hajolt, épp abban a pillanatban, amikor a szőke elélvezett, és hangosan kiáltotta vágyálma tárgyát a világgá:  
\- Potter!

Harryben kis híján megállt az ütő, és csak a beinduló pániknak köszönhetően tudott kijutni a zuhanyzóból, bár arra később nem emlékezett, hogy ezt vajon csendben tette, vagy hangosan. A kastély bejárata előtt tért magához, és bár a seprűje még mindig ott volt az öltözőben, a világ minden kincséért sem ment volna vissza érte. Ehelyett igyekezett mindenkit elkerülve feljutni egy elhagyott mosdóba, ahol bár megpróbálta kizárni az emlékeket az elméjéből, de mégis a szőke fiúra gondolva érintette végre saját magát. Miután megkönnyebbült, odatántorgott a mosdóhoz, rendbe tette magát, és azzal a szándékkal ment fel a klubhelyiségükbe, hogy megpróbálja eszméletlenre inni magát, hátha az kitörli az emlékeit.  
Persze ez egy naiv elgondolás volt.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Már megint egy kis hülye ribanc tette-vette magát Potter előtt, és Draco fel tudott volna robbanni a méregtől, hogy még a könyvtárban sem lehet nyugta a másiknak. Ha jól rémlett neki, akkor valaki meghallotta őt tegnap a kviddics öltöző zuhanyzójában, és az illető nem túl halk távozásából ítélve, nem lehetett elragadtatva a látványától. Amint kilépett, meglátta Potter seprűjét, és most ott állt a griffendéles fiú asztalától alig pár méterre, kezében a Tűzvillámmal, hogy visszaadja neki. 

Erre ez a hízelgő kiscsaj vonta el a zöldszemű minden figyelmét, így Draco csak odakiáltott a másik fiúnak, és felé dobta a seprűt.  
\- Hé, Potter, ezt elhagytad!  
A fiú elkapta a Tűzvillámot, és kerekre tágult szemmel bámult Dracóra.  
\- Egy kösz megteszi.  
\- Ja, igen. Kösz, Malfoy – pirult el Potter, és továbbra is elkerekedett szemekkel nézte őt.

A griffendéles boszorka, valami Vane, ha jól emlékezett a nevére, igyekezett visszaszerezni a másik fiú figyelmét, így a mardekáros csak elhúzta a száját, és kiviharzott a helyiségből. Az első mellékfolyosónál aztán nem bírta tovább, kiengedte dühét, és szitkozódva belevágott a kemény kőfalba. Persze kicsordultak a könnyei a fájdalomtól, de ez az érzés még mindig jobb volt, mint a gyűlölet, amit érzett a nyomulós ribanc láttán. Felemelte pálcáját, meggyógyította kezét, majd megfordult, hogy lemasírozzon a szobájába. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a némán, komoly arccal bámuló Harry Pottert látta állni az elhagyott folyosón, alig egy méterre önmagától.

\- Potter, milyen kedves új szokás. Nem követsz, hanem leskelődsz utánam?  
\- Nem – pirult el a zöldszemű.  
\- Hanem?  
\- Hogy van a kezed?  
\- Meggyógyítottam.  
\- Miért?  
\- Közöd hozzá? – vetette oda a választ a fiúnak.  
\- Semmi, tényleg. Bocs, hogy élek. Bocs, hogy érdeklődni mertem – válaszolt neki gúnyosan a griffendéles.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy abban a kegyben részesülhetek, hogy a nagy Világmegmentő szóba áll velem. Mi tartott egy hónapig, Potter? – kérdezte gúnytól csöpögve.  
\- Lehet, hogy még várhattam volna vele, hiszen nyilván édesanyád jelenléte kell ahhoz, hogy emberként tudj viselkedni – válaszolt neki dühösen a fiú. 

Draco agyát újfent elöntötte a méreg, és megragadta vállainál Pottert, aztán a kőfalhoz vágta a fiút. A zöldszemű egyetlen jajszót sem hallatott, csak szintén paprikás hangulatban méregette őt.  
\- Ne szórakozz velem, nem tudod, hogy mi mindent tudnék én neked mondani! – sziszegte a fiú fülébe.

Potter nem húzta el a fejét, csak a szeme sarkából pillantott rá, míg zihálva szedte a levegőt, és próbált kiszabadulni Draco szorításából. De a szőke nem engedte el a fiút, sőt, a testével is a falhoz préselte őt. Ahogy közelebb került álombéli párjához, vére megkergült táncot járt ereiben, a szőke fiú a másik mocorgásától érezte megkeményedni az ágyékát. De ez mennyivel csodálatosabb érzés volt, hogy végre nem csak elképzelte, hanem tényleg két keze között érezhette Potter testét. 

Megérezte a griffendéles egyedi illatát, és tudta, hogy végleg elveszett. Megkockáztatva akár egy átkot is, kidugta nyelvét a szájából, és megnyalta a fiú nyakát. Rekedt nyögés hagyta el ajkát, mert Potter mézédes volt, legalábbis az ő szerelmes érzéklete szerint. A zöldszemű fiú megkövülten állt kezei között nyelve érintése nyomán, és Draco kihasználta a pillanatnyi nyugalmát. Nyitott szájjal kezdett el csókokat hinteni a selymes nyakra, Potter pedig egy sóhaj után elfordította a fejét, hogy még nagyobb hozzáférést biztosítson neki. Draco majd eszét vesztette a gyönyörtől, ahogy lassan harapdálva eljutott az arc vonalához, és a griffendéles minden tiltakozás nélkül engedte a csókot is.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Egyszer látta a tévében, hogyan lesz két tornádóból egy, hogyan tud valami annyira elemi erővel lecsapni a környezetére, hogy eltöröl minden addigi emléket, múltat, történelmet. Most is az történt. Malfoy elemi erővel hatolt bele a szájába, semmi lágyság nem volt a csókjában, csak fékevesztett vágy, csak tomboló érzékiség, csak elsöprő lendület. Harry úgy érezte, hogy leigázza a másik, ki akarja sajátítani, magába akarja olvasztani. A szőke fiú nemcsak egyre forróbban csókolta, úgy, hogy szinte szikrázott köztük a levegő, de kettőjük közé dugta a kezét is, és Harry egyre keményedő férfiasságát cirógatta a nadrágon keresztül. 

Már lassan nem kapott levegőt, amikor Malfoy elengedte egy fél pillanatra.  
\- Érezni akarlak! – mondta rekedten, és vágya találkozott Harryével is. Mit sem kívánt jobban, minthogy a másik lerántsa róla a nadrágot, és az ő keze által érezze magát a fellegekben. Éppen csak a hely és az idő nem volt erre megfelelő.  
\- Ne itt, menjünk valami eldugottabb helyre – kérte Harry.  
\- Nem, Potter, itt és most. Az enyém vagy, ha akarlak, bárhol megduglak – őrjöngte a szőke, miközben megkísérelte lerángatni a griffendéles nadrágját.

Harry megpróbált kiszabadulni az erős szorításból, mert Malfoy követelőzően, egyre erőszakosabban csókolta, szinte harapta-tépte a száját, nyomot hagyott a nyakán. Inge egy reccsenéssel elszakadt, és máris végigszántott rajta a szőke keze, birtoklón szorította vállát, megkarmolta hasfalát. Egy pillanatra el tudta húzni úgy a fejét, hogy meglátta végre a másik szemét, amelyek nem egyszerűen elködösültek a vágytól, hanem feketére színezte őket a fiú őrült gerjedelme. Ha a griffendéles jól érezte, akkor Malfoy nem volt magánál, mágiája körülöttük kavargott. Hiába kísérelt meg azonban sokadszorra kiszabadulni, mert a szőke fiú esztelen vágya megsokszorozta az erejét, így könnyedén préselte az amúgy súlyosabb griffendélest a falhoz.

Amikor látta, hogy nem bír a másik tébolyult viselkedésével, akkor Harry lehunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy átjárja a saját mágiája. Többször is kitört már az ereje, ha veszélyben érezte magát, és most ezt az akaratlan mágiakitörést akarta felhasználni Malfoy tébolya ellen. Hiába tetszett neki a szőke, ez a helyzet már nem a szexről szólt. Inkább a leigázása volt a másik fiú célja, az pedig hogy megerőszakolják nem volt túl vonzó perspektíva Harry számára. Szívét, agyát elöntötte a félelem érzése, és ő hagyta, hogy beinduljon a pánikreakció, még ha tudta előre azt is, hogy Malfoynak ez fájni fog.

Felszikrázott köztük a levegő, megtelt elektromossággal minden, és Harryből kitört a mágia, leverve a szőke fiút a lábáról. Pár pillanatig semmit nem látott, mert egy fehér tűzcsóva kellős közepén érezte magát, aztán összeesett. A fal mellett fekve tért magához, tőle három méterre repült el Malfoy teste. A szőke fiú szájából vér csorgott ki, és Harry egyetlen pillanatra újra érezte, amit hatodévben, hogy fáj így látnia a másikat, hogy nem akart volna a gyilkosa lenni semmi pénzért. 

Szerencsére ekkor hangokat hallott a könyvtár irányából, és felismerve azokat a barátai elé sietett.  
\- Harry, hogy nézel ki? Megtámadott valaki? – szörnyedt el Hermione szétkarmolt mellkasára meredve.  
\- Malfoy, de most eszméletlen.  
\- Mit csináltál vele? – vonta kérdőre az árnyékból előlépő Blaise Zambini.  
\- Semmit, pánikba estem, a mágiám tarolta le.  
\- Hol van? – indult el az olasz fiú a megfelelő irányba. A szőke mellé érve letérdelt, és pálcáját előhúzva rögvest Harryre irányította azt. – Ne merj hozzá közelebb lépni! Épp elég bajt csináltál már így is.  
\- Zambini, nyugi! Gyógyítónak készülök, megvizsgálom, jó? – ajánlotta a boszorka. – Addig meg Ron felszalad a gyengélkedőre és szól Madame Pomfreynak.  
\- Rendben, de Potter ne közeledjen! – válaszolta komor arccal a mardekáros.

\- Csak eszméletlen, beverte a fejét, de semmi más baja nincs. Hogy viselkedett, miért tetted ezt vele, Harry? – fordult a lány feléje.  
\- Na, az mondjuk engem is érdekelne. Mit vétett neked Draco? – vonta kérdőre a mardekáros is.  
\- Semmit – pirult el Harry.  
\- Semmit? Hiszi a piszi, Potter!  
\- Harry, akármilyen kínos, előbb-utóbb el kell mondanod valakinek – figyelmeztette Hermione.  
\- Szexet akart.  
\- Ó, te szegény kis szűz! Attól még nem kéne kinyírni valakit, hogy csapnivaló ízléssel pont rád vágyik – gúnyolódott Zambini.  
\- Nem vagyok szűz, Zambini, és nem a szex ellen volt kifogásom, hanem a helyszín ellen. Meg egy idő után az erőszakossága ellen is. Szabályszerűen őrjöngött a nemleges válasz miatt, ettől nézek így ki.  
\- Mr. Potter, magát mi támadta meg? És hol van Mr. Malfoy? – szólalt meg mögöttük a javasasszony. 

Utat nyitottak Madame Pomfreynak, aki villámgyorsan megvizsgálta a földön fekvő szőke fiút, és Hermionéval egy véleményen volt a diagnózist illetően.  
\- Csak eszméletlen, beverte a fejét, de egy kiadós alvás után rendbe jön. Ki óhajtja elmesélni, hogy mi történt vele? Mr. Potter? – nézett rá a piruló fiúra.  
\- Madame Pomfrey, azt hiszem, Malfoy tehet az egészről. Letámadta Harryt, és megpróbálta megerőszakolni – válaszolt Hermione.  
\- Mi az, hogy ő tehet? Mi az, hogy erőszak? Hallottad, hogy Potter ugyanúgy benne lett volna – méltatlankodott Zambini.  
\- Talán ezt nem itt a diáksereg előtt kellene megvitatnunk. Mr. Zambini, hozza fel a barátját a gyengélkedőre, és kövessenek maguk is! – parancsolta a gyógyító.

Szó nélkül mentek fel a betegszobába mindannyian, ahol Madame Pomfrey az ablak melletti ágyra fektette le Malfoy testét. A boszorkány intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le az egyik ágyra, ő pedig behozta egy tálcán a sebtisztításhoz szükséges kellékeket.  
\- Hallgatom, Mr. Potter! – nógatta a fiút.  
\- Malfoy a könyvtár előtti folyosón állt, amikor rátaláltam. Belebokszolt a kőfalba, minden látható ok nélkül. Aztán veszekedni kezdtünk, szokás szerint. Aztán nekinyomott a falnak, és megcsókolt – halkult el a beszámolója.  
\- És maga egy csókért átkozta eszméletlenre?  
\- Nem, hanem azért mert nem volt hajlandó más helyet keresni, ott a folyosón akart volna szexelni. És egyre erőszakosabb lett, kifordult magából, ezeket mind ő csinálta velem, amiért nemet mondtam. Pánikba estem, és kitört a mágiám, leverte Malfoyt a lábáról. Megölni biztosan nem akartam – suttogta Harry.  
\- Hanem mit, Potter? Szeretni? Mert akkor furcsán mutattad ki az érzéseidet – torkolta le Zambini.  
\- Hogy érti, hogy egyre erőszakosabb, Mr. Potter? És hogy kerültek magára harapásnyomok? – A fiú elpirulása láttán csak annyit kérdezett tőle: – Máshol is megharapta?  
\- A számat – vallotta be Harry.  
\- Haver, a fene se gondolta volna, hogy ez járt a fejében, ezért bámult mindig! – szólt közbe Ron.  
\- Bámulta? Mikor, hogyan, mennyit? – kérdezte a gyógyító.  
\- Ha lehetne egy javaslatom, asszonyom – kezdte Hermione –, szerintem szerelmi bájitalt itattak Malfoyjal, ha jól sejtem, amióta visszatért ide.  
\- Az nem létezik, azt láttam volna – vetette ellen Zambini.  
\- Akkor valamilyen más módon mérgezték, de szinte biztosra veszem, hogy vágykeltő hatású anyaggal bódították már egy hónapja – erősködött Hermione. 

\- Ha így van, könnyen kideríthetjük, hogy igaz-e a gyanúja, Miss Granger – válaszolt a javasasszony, pálcáját Malfoy testére irányítva. – _Demonstrate Amare Incantato!_ – mondta ki a varázsszót Madame Pomfrey, és a szőke fiú teste pirosas rózsaszín fényben tündökölt szinte azonnal. – A bőrén át jutatták be. Igaza volt, Miss Granger, valaki szánt szándékkal szerelmi bájitallal mérgezte Draco Malfoyt. Azonnal értesítem az igazgatóasszonyt, önök pedig távozhatnak, ha megígérik, hogy senkinek egy szót sem szólnak. Nem szeretném kitörölni az emlékeiket.  
\- Vele mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Itt marad, legalább egy hétig. Aztán kap egy különálló szobát, ahová én vitetem be az enni-, innivalót és a tisztálkodási szereket – válaszolta a gyógyító. – Most menjenek, maga is, Zambini.

Harry szinte kiszédült a gyengélkedőről, zúgott a feje az átélt élmények hatására. Összerezzent, amikor a mellélépő Hermione megszólalt.  
\- És te erről semmit sem tudtál, Zambini? Figyelmes barát vagy, igazán!  
\- Semmit sem tudtam – pirult el az olasz fiú.  
\- Ha elhallgatsz valamit, falazol valakinek, akkor te sem vagy jobb, mint a mérgező! – próbálkozott tovább a boszorkány.  
\- Menj a fenébe, Granger! – sziszegte oda neki a mardekáros, majd visszamasírozott a Gyengélkedőbe.  
\- Szerinted tudja? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- Hogy ki volt a merénylő? Igen, szerintem lesz egy tippje, de az nekem is van – válaszolt a lány.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Egy hét. Rövid idő egy nyaralásra, de hosszú idő, ha bezárva, fogva tartanak közben. Világosan emlékezett az első pillanatra, amikor magához tért, és Pomfrey egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy az igazgatónő is mellette állt. Legszívesebben a halálba átkozta volna a gyógyítót, amikor eltiltotta Pottertől, amikor közölte vele, hogy elzárva marad egy hétig a külvilágtól. Az agyába az információ, hogy mérgezték, szerelmi bájitallal bódították már egy hónapja, nem jutott el. Csak három nap múlva higgadt le annyira, hogy nyugtató nélkül ülhetett a kijelölt szobájában, és rágódhatott azon, hogy tényleg emlékeket látott az agyában a zöldszeműről, vagy csak vágyálmokat. 

Pomfreyt hiába kérdezte, a boszorka nem bízott benne, félt tőle az esztelen kirohanása óta, hiába tudta, hogy még dolgozott benne a vágykeltő szer, és nem tehetett az ösztönös reakcióiról. Egy házimanó kísérte a gyógyítót, a kis lény szolgálta ki Dracót is, hozott neki élelmet, adott neki tisztálkodó szereket. Amikor végre önmaga volt újra, és tudott épelméjűen gondolkodni, nem kellett elmagyarázni neki, hogy mi történt vele. Ágyában fekve átismételte magában a szerelmi bájitalokról tanultakat, és őszintén meglepődött azon, hogy nem ismerte fel magán a mérgezés tüneteit.

Nem érdekelte az igazgatónő információja, hogy Pansy volt a tettes, nyilván bosszúból, amiért nemet mondott neki. Az, hogy a lány eltűnt a Roxfortból olyan mindegy volt már, a művét bevégezte, sikerült besároznia a Malfoy nevet. Dracót egy kérdés foglalkoztatta éjjel-nappal, hogy vajon Potter mit gondolt most őróla. Ha lehunyta szemét, rögvest a zöldszeműt látta maga előtt, vágytól pirosra színezett arccal, csókolni való szájjal, zilált inggel, ziháló lélegzettel. Szinte orrában érezte még a másik illatát, szinte szájában a legédesebb ízt, Potter bőrének, szájának ízét. Ujjai begörbültek, teste féktelenül gyors reakcióval reagált az elképzelt élményekre, és Dracót megőrjítette a tudat, hogy nem tudta ez emlék, vagy csak álom.

Ha sokáig maradt egyedül, mikor még a házimanó sem tett-vett körülötte, megpróbálta kezével elintézni állandóvá vált gerjedelmét, de minden maszturbálás után csak űrt érzett a szívében. Saját érintése kevés volt már, csak pillanatnyi megnyugvást hozott, csak időtöltés volt. Az ötödik nap már komolyan elgondolkozott az öngyilkosságon, vagy azon, hogy megkísérli megtörni az ajtózárat, de aztán eszébe jutott az apja. Az Azkabanhoz képest, még ha már nem is dementorok őrizték, az ő kis szobája a nyugalom tengere volt. 

A háború óta már nem egy hisztis gyerek volt, egy agresszor, aki szerint minden kijárt volna neki születésénél fogva. Épp Potter miatt nem. A zöldszemű kitartása, önzetlen segítőkészsége ébresztette rá, hogy önmaga milyen tévúton járt addig, és hogy mennyire utálnivaló emberi lény volt. Bárki is gondolta a múltja alapján, hogy az apja nyomdokába fog lépni, hogy ő is csak az erőszak és a hatalom szavában fog hinni, Draco más értékeket tartott vonzónak. Pottert, mindazt, amit a fiú megtestesített. 

Bármit odaadott volna azért újfent, hogy megbarátkozhasson a zöldszeművel, magában nem kicsit istenítette, minden róla szóló újságcikket betéve tudott. Potter augusztusi látogatása során szinte megnémult a fiú mellett, rettegett, hogy kimond olyat, amivel felidézi a múltat. Törékeny béke alakult ki köztük, és ő akármit megtett volna azért, hogy ez a kapcsolat továbbfejlődhessen. Aztán Potter kimondta a nevét, és kezét nyújtotta búcsúzáskor, amitől Dracóban végleg átalakultak az érzései, teljes odaadással imádta a másik fiút.

Belegondolva a múltba, Pansynek könnyű dolga volt. A vágykeltő hatású anyagok azonban nem a szívére hatottak, hanem józan ítélőképességét vették el. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy érinthesse a zöldszeműt. Agyát ismét ellepték a fiúval való csók képei, és farka újra megkeményedett. Csak a házimanó betoppanása állította le kezét. Ahogy a kis lény tett-vett körülötte, új ötlet született agyában.

\- Manó, segítenél nekem?  
\- Igen, úrfi, mit hozhat Winky neked?  
\- Tollat és pergament, ha lehet.  
\- Azonnal – készségeskedett a manó, és fél perc múlva Draco ágya mellett állt a kért holmikkal.  
\- Ha írok egy levelet Harry Potternek, akkor oda tudod neki adni úgy, hogy más meg ne lásson? – kérdezett rá a fiú a lényegre.  
\- Igen, úrfi, Winky ismeri Potter úrfit, Winky mindent megtenne Harry Potterért.  
\- Akkor már ketten vagyunk, Winky, én is sok mindent megtennék érte. Megírom a levelet, és majd hívlak, jó?  
\- Igen, úrfi – kiáltotta lelkesen a manó, majd eltűnt.

Most, hogy már a kezében volt a megoldási lehetőség, csak a megfelelő levelet kellett megírnia a griffendélesnek. A múltban nyilván nehezen szánta volna rá magát ilyesmire, de most igyekezett a lehető legőszintébb lenni a fiúval. Bocsánatot kért viselkedése miatt, de utalt rá, hogy az a ribanc nem járhatott volna sikerrel, ha nem vonzódott volna már eleve a másikhoz. Megemlítette a múltbeli hibáit, önmagát megnevezve a legtöbb konfliktus forrásaként, és legmélyebb hálával írt a megmentéséről. Nyilvánvalóvá tette Potternek, hogy bár nem emlékszik pontosan a kettőjük között megtörtént eseményekre, de szívesen választaná a fiút akár élethosszig párjául. 

Aztán várt, talán órákon át, hol rettegve, hol az égiekhez fohászkodva. Szinte meg tudta volna csókolni a csúf kis házimanó ráncos arcát, amikor elé állt egy apró cetlivel, rajta Potter üzenetével.  
_„Draco! Ha kiengednek, találkozunk és megbeszéljük a dolgainkat! Harry”_  
Kezébe szorította a pergamendarabot, beszívta az ismerős illatot, és boldog mosollyal az arcán végre el tudott aludni.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Egy mugli mondás szerint minden hír csak három napig izgalmas, de persze az ő életében ez is másként volt. Még a negyedik, sőt az ötödik napon is hallotta összesúgni háta mögött diáktársait, látta tekintetükben az állandó hitetlenkedést, kérdések sokaságát. Harry maga sem tudta, hogyan volt képes McGalagony igazgatónő elintézni, hogy Malfoy mérgezéséről ne írjon a Próféta, de őszintén örült, hogy megkímélték ettől a szégyentől a családját. Pont elég volt a felé áradó figyelem, amiből nyilván a szőke fiúnak, ha Pomfrey kiengedi a gyengélkedőről, még több fog kijutni. 

Szinte az egész Nagyterem ledöbbent, amikor a támadás utáni első este besétált két auror, és elvitte Pansy Parkinsont. Persze a fekete hajú lány megkísérelte bajba keverni Zambinit is, akit szintén kihallgattak. Harry és barátai az igazgatónőtől megtudták az igazságot, hogy Parkinson az apja üzleti befolyását használta fel Zambini ellen, nyíltan megfenyegetve, hogy családja anyagi biztonságát kockáztatná Malfoy esetleges figyelmeztetésével. Harry őszintén gyűlölt minden zsarolót, a háborúban pont elégszer látta, hogyan vetette be hasonló módszerét Voldemort. Hányni tudott volna az undortól, és elsőként állt Zambini elé, békejobbot nyújtva neki. Az olasz fiú bár elfogadta a kezét, de Harry érezte, hogy nem kedveltette meg magát vele.

A könyvtárnak azóta a közelébe se ment, és persze a lányok is kerülték őt. Ron megdöbbent azon, hogy szívesen lefeküdt volna Malfoyjal, és ugyan szóba állt vele, de igazán egyedül Hermione volt a társasága. Már amikor társaságra vágyott, mert egyre inkább behúzódott a fiúhálóba, saját ágya magányába. Egyre kevesebbet evett, csak tologatta tányérján a máskor imádott ételeket, barátnője pedig egyre többször felejtette rajta elgondolkodva a szemét.

\- Harry, beszélhetnénk? – állt eléje a lány az ötödik napon.  
\- Igen, hogyne. Miről Mio?  
\- Malfoyról.  
\- Ó – pirult el, szégyenkezve, hogy ennyire átlátszó, ő sem tudja feledni a történteket.  
\- Harry, megkérdezhetem tőled, hogy mit érzel iránta?  
\- Meg, de nem fogok tudni válaszolni.  
\- Azok után, amit majdnem tett veled… – kezdte a boszorka.  
\- Mio, nem vagyok cukorból. Igen, majdnem megerőszakolt, de csak azért, mert nem volt magánál. Ha önmaga lett volna, akkor most…  
\- Most mellette lennél, igaz?  
\- Igen. Én is ugyanúgy vágytam a szexre kezdetben, mint ő. Csak amikor bedurvult, az nem tetszett.  
\- Harry, akkor te…?  
\- Biszexuális vagyok, ha beóhajtasz skatulyázni. Ne kérdezd meg, hogy kivel és mikor, légy szíves!  
\- Oké, nem kérdezem – felelte barátnője. – De azt tudod, hogy mit érzel Malfoy iránt?  
\- Nem, nem tudom.  
\- Van még két napod, aztán…  
\- Aztán valószínűleg megkérdezi ő is, igen, tudom.  
\- Ha segítség kell…  
\- Itt vagy, tudom – mosolygott a lányra. – Hidd el, kitalálom addig.  
\- Harry, engem nem zavarna, ugye tudod?  
\- Tudom.  
\- Oké, akkor egyedül hagylak, hátha most jön meg az isteni szikra – mosolygott rá barátnője.

Harry őszintén kételkedett abban, hogy ilyen egyszerű dolog lenne az egész, de végigdőlt ágyán, és pálcája legyintésére összehúzódtak a függönyök. Rögvest ellátta némító varázslattal is fekhelyét, mert az előző napok tapasztalatából tudta, amint felidézi agya az emlékeit, testében vágy ébred a szőke mardekáros után. 

Ha akart volna, élhetett volna a számtalan burkolt, és a néhány nyílt ajánlattal, de nem szexre vágyott. Illetve nem csak szexre, nem egy pásztoróra hiányzott neki egy készséges idegennel, azt már átélte a nyáron. Most arra vágyott volna, amit a szőke érintése nyomán érzett: tüzet, szenvedélyt, imádatot. Hogy őt szeresse, akarja valaki, ne a nevét, a hősiességét; ne egy megnyerhető trófea legyen, hanem valaki világának közepe. Az igazat mondta Hermionénak, ha Malfoy nem lett volna túl erőszakos, ha önmagánál lett volna, Harry még az apróbb harapásokat, karmolásokat sem bánta volna, csak érezhette volna magában a szőkét.

Teste rögtön reagált a gondolatra, szinte légzési nehézségei akadtak a rátörő vágy miatt, amikor egy apró házimanó jelent meg az ágya mellett.  
\- Jó napot, Hős Harry Potter! Winky nagyon boldog, hogy újra láthatja a Világmegmentőt!  
\- Ööö, szervusz, Winky, én is örülök neked – füllentette pipacspirosra vált arccal a fiú. Gyorsan felült, és igyekezett eltakarni áruló ölét.  
\- Winky levelet hozott Harry Potternek! – sipítozott tovább a manó, és felé nyújtott egy apróra összehajtott pergamendarabot.  
\- Köszönöm. Választ is vár a küldője?  
\- Igen, Draco Malfoy úrfi, ha kell, egy napot is vár a válaszra.  
\- Annyit biztos nem kell, elolvasom és hívlak, jó? – bontotta ki izgatottan Harry a levelet. A manó válaszát, „Igenis, Harry Potter!” meg se hallotta.

Sosem olvasott még semmit a szőkétől, de ez az iromány igencsak felkavarta a lelkét. Draco, mert ez után képtelen lett volna apja nevén nevezni, levélben vallott neki szerelmet. Leírta, hogy mennyire másnak látja őt, mint a világ, hogy nem egyszerűen a tettei, hanem Harry személyisége a vonzódása tárgya. Amikor nyíltan megalázkodott előtte, önmagát hibáztatva minden múltbéli vitájuk miatt, Harrynek még a szíve is megsajdult. Sosem remélte, hogy a szőke fiú ennyire hajlandó lesz megváltozni érte, csak meredt a szavakra, a mondatokra egyre kerekebb szemekkel.

_„Idővel talán megérted, hogy mit jelentesz nekem, most csak annyit remélhetek, hogy megbocsátasz nekem az ellened elkövetett meggondolatlan és erőszakos csábítási kísérlet miatt. Nem emlékszem mindenre, amit tettem veled, vagy tenni akartam, csak az érzésre, a földöntúli boldogságra, hogy végre karomba zárhattalak.”_

Harry ezúttal képtelen volt visszafogni vágyát, bal kezében még a levelet szorongatva hátrahanyatlott az ágyában, maga mellé képzelve a szőke fiút. Vágyálmában Draco csodás testén feküdt félig, karcsú ujjak simogatták, érintették, tüzelték gerjedelmét. Ívbe hajlott háta, amint végre letolta nadrágját, kézbe vette farkát. Szemét lehunyva képzelte el, ahogy a szőke fiú nyakát harapdálva, ajkát meg-megszívva, bal kézzel mellbimbóját izgatja, jobb kézzel péniszét simogatja. Ziháló lélegzettel lökte előre testét saját marka szorításába, közben Draco tenyerét vágyva. Egy hangos nyögés után elkezdte ismételgetni a szőke nevét, és még erősebben mozgatta kezét a farkán. Őrült tempója nyomán agyát hamar ellepte a kéj, hasát a saját spermája.

Míg kapkodó lélegzete lassan csillapodott, magában azon gondolkodott, hogy pontosan mit írjon a másik fiúnak. Most már nem tagadhatta, hogy a szőke elfeledtette a köztük lévő múltat, és végre lehetőséget látott életében egy szenvedélyes, de igaz érzésekre támaszkodó kapcsolatra.  
Végül felült, letisztította magát, és egy apró cetlit tépett le a leveléből, arra firkantotta válaszát.  
_„Draco! Ha kiengednek, találkozunk és megbeszéljük a dolgainkat! Harry”_  
Szólította a manót, aztán újra elolvasta Draco levelét, és álomba szenderült.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Ma reggel. Még nem tudta, mit fog mondani neki, még nem tudta pontosan, hogyan fogja kérlelni, csak annyit tudott, hogy végre láthatja őt, annyi nap után. A múlt homályba veszett, nem maradt más csak az emlékfoszlányok és a vágy, hogy ölelje, csókolja, imádja szerelme tárgyát. Fejét lehajtva hallgatta Madame Pomfreyt, aki megkísérelte ellátni tanácsokkal, majd amikor látta, hogy képtelen rá figyelni, a manó gondjaira bízta. Winky egy csepp szobához vezette, mely valahol az ötödik emeleti mellékfolyosóról nyílott. Draco még sosem járt a kastély ezen a részén, vagy maga az igazgatónő varázsolt neki lakóhelyet. Apró kis helyiséget kapott, szinte teljesen elfoglalta a széles ágy, sarokban állt egy asztal székkel, mellette egy szekrény. A manó kipakolta a gyógyító által adott bájitalokat, bevitte a zuhanyzóba a tisztálkodó szereket, és elbúcsúzott.

Draco némán meredt körbe a szobában, új életterét bámulva, lehetőségeit latolgatva. Az ajtó felől érkező kopogásra torkában dobogott a szíve, reménykedve lépett előre.  
\- Szia. Bejöhetek? 

Potter. Amíg elzárva tartotta a javasasszony, számtalanszor eltöprengett rajta, hogy vajon mit tart olyan vonzónak a fiúban. Most meglátva őt, rögvest tudta. Szépnek látta a griffendélest, a smaragdzöld szemeit, a cseresznyepiros ajkát, a kócos fekete haját, határozott állcsontját, hosszú szempilláit. És eszelősen vonzódott a másik szerénységéhez is. Ahogy nyíltan bámulta Pottert, a fiú elpirult, majd erőt vett magán és viszonozta a mustrát. Draco csak remélni merte, hogy tetszeni fog a zöldszeműnek a látványa, az elmúlt napokban leszokott a tükör előtti cicomázásról.

\- Szia, gyere be. Bocs, csak nem reméltem, hogy ilyen hamar meglátogatsz – szabadkozta végül.  
\- Ha zavarok, visszajöhetek később is – ajánlotta újra elpirulva a másik.  
\- Potter, te vagy az egyetlen roxforti, akit szívesen látok. Gyere be – nyitotta még szélesebbre az ajtót, majd a zöldszemű hezitálását látva, kézen fogta és behúzta a fiút.

A griffendéles lenézett kezeikre, mire Dracóban kitört a pánik, lehet, hogy elsietett valamit. De a fiú csak megszorította a kezét, mielőtt elengedte volna, és érdeklődve körülkémlelt a szobában.  
\- Alig találtam ide. Ha Winky nem vezet, sosem vettem volna észre ezt az eldugott folyosót – nézett rá Potter. – Az igazgatónő megkérte, hogy vezessen el az új szobádba.  
\- Legalább már tudom, hogy nem én vagyok paranoiás, és tényleg új ez a helyiség – válaszolt Draco.  
\- Talán az egész folyosó. Elsőben Dumbledore azt magyarázta, hogy még ő sem ismerte ki teljesen magát a kastélyban.  
\- Te viszont mindig. Még akkor is megtaláltál, ha azt hittem, sikeresen becsaptalak.  
\- Volt segítségem – vonta meg a vállát a zöldszemű.  
\- Segítségem nekem is akadt, segített összekuszálni az életemet – mondta keserűen Draco, Pansyre célozva.  
\- Haragszol rá? – kérdezte a másik fiú.  
\- Talán inkább magamra, hogy nem voltam elég elővigyázatos, hogy nem számítottam a lehetséges bosszúval, hogy ennyire kiismerhető voltam neki.  
\- Kiismerhető? Te? Sosem tudtam, hogy állok veled, hogy mikor, mire készülsz, hogy ellenem vagy más ellen irányulnak-e majd a tetteid. Hogyan lehetnél pont te kiszámítható?  
\- Szeretnéd, ha az lennék, Potter? – lépett a szőke közelebb a másikhoz. – Te sem vagy egyszerűbb személyiség, naivnak látszol, holott ezer minden lakozik a fejedben, szívedben.  
\- Megváltoznál, ha kérném? – suttogta a fiú.  
\- Meg. Bármit megtennék neked.  
\- Ezek szerint nem változott semmi, még mindig a szer hatása alatt állsz – komorodott el Potter. – Korai volt még kiengedni téged.  
\- Azt hittem, olvastad a levelemet. Tiszta vagyok, és az igazat mondom.  
\- Azt hiszed, erre vágyok? Hogy dobd el a múltadat, a személyiségedet, az egyéniségedet, csak mert én kérem?  
\- Nem kéred? Akkor mit akarsz, Potter? Eldöntötted már?  
\- Nem tudom – ordította a griffendéles. 

Ziláltan szedte a levegőt, kipirult az arca, és Draco még szebbnek látta zavarodottságában, mint addig. Közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, megfogta állát, belenézett a szemébe, és úgy vallotta meg neki az igazságot.  
\- Én tudom, hogy mit akarok, illetve hogy kit akarok. Téged. Mindig is téged akartalak, bárki is volt mellettem. Az első nap óta, a ruhaszalonból kilépve csak téged keresett a szemem az Abszol úton. Téged bámultalak a beosztás alatt, magamban végig fohászkodva, bár közénk kerülnél, bár egy szobában hajthatnánk álomra a fejünket. A te kezed volt az egyetlen, amit szívesen érintettem volna évekig, aztán meg te voltál egyedül, akitől az eszemet vesztettem. Mindig, mindenhol ott voltál. Mint egy sajátságos tükörkép: Draco, a világ ilyen szép tiszta is lehetne.

Elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá a fiú, aprót sóhajtva, amikor a mardekáros nem bírt magával, és szavai nyomatéka gyanánt lassan elkezdte cirógatni Potter arcát.  
\- Nem vagyok tiszta, gyilkoltam.  
\- Értünk öltél, Harry, nem magadért. Senki a világon nem tart gyilkosnak, én a legkevésbé. Már rég emberi roncs lennék, vagy halott, ha ő győzött volna. Minden szavam ellenére, sosem tudtam volna ölni.  
\- Tudom, tudtam, láttam.  
\- Akkor hiszel nekem? Hogy kellesz, hogy csak te vagy, hogy tudom, mit kívánok legjobban a világon? – Draco nyíltan kérlelte a másikat, mert lassan szétfeszítette a vágy, hogy végre csókolhassa a griffendélest.

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

__

Ez most más érzés volt, új tapasztalat, új élmény. Remegett minden izma a kitörni készülő vágytól, farka már a szobába lépésekor megkeményedett, de addig, míg nem kérdezett rá pár dologra, nem akart fejest ugrani a szőke ágyába. Az őszintesége lehengerlő volt, kérlelése találkozott Harry gerjedelmével. Most ő csókolt először, lassan, ráérősen, odaadóan, nyelvével alaposan megízlelve a mardekáros száját. Szinte egyszerre nyögtek fel, kapkodón próbáltak levegőhöz jutni.  
\- Mondd, hogy nem álmodom – kérdezte rekedt hangon a szőke.

Harry válasz helyett újból megcsókolta a fiút, és elkezdte húzni az ágy felé. Kikapcsolta agyát, ösztönei vették át az irányítást. Csak a másik keze számított, a cirógató nyelv, a lassan izgatóan hozzá dörgölődző kemény farok, a gyönyör és a szerelem ígérete. Erre vágyott, dédelgetésre, kényeztetésre, odaadásra. Lehuppant az ágyra, Draco rögvest fölé gördült, és apró csókokkal hintette be nyakát. Ezúttal lassan gombolta ki az ingét, finoman körözve ujjaival a feltárult bőrön, elfeledtetve a folyosói erőszakosságát. Harry szélesre nyitotta combjait, hogy máris közéjük tudja fészkelni magát a szőke, aki élt a lehetőséggel, és igyekezett csípőkörzéseivel megőrjíteni őt. 

Végül nála szakadt el a cérna, Draco ledobott pálcáját felemelve eltűntette mindkettőjük ruháit. Egyszerre nyögtek fel a kéjtől, ahogy bőrük végre egymáshoz tapadt, és a szőke fiú kezeivel azonnal igyekezett mindenhol végigsimogatni Harryt. A zöldszemű csak a párja fenekét próbálta meg egyre közelebb húzni magához, hogy a szőke meredező férfiassága minél jobban a sajátjához préselődjön. Kis híján felrobbant a tengernyi ingertől, de Draco még mindig nem végzett a kínzásával.

A szőke fiú máskor ezüstkék szemét elsötétítette a vágy, és egy hosszú, forró csók után úgy érezte eljött az idő, hogy előkészítse szerelmét. A párna mellé helyezett egy tubus síkosítót, elhelyezkedett Harry öle felett, lenyalta a megjelent előnedvet, majd szájába vette a fiú péniszét. Harry felkiáltott, és igyekezett nem azonnal elélvezni a szőke tehetséges szájának mélyében. Draco rámosolygott, kacsintott egyet, aztán elkezdte szívni a farkát. A griffendéles háta ívbe hajlott a gyönyörtől, hát még amikor megérezte a benne járó síkos ujjakat. A kettős inger hatására csak hangosan zihálni, majd nyögni volt képes. Szégyentelenül próbálta csípőjét úgy emelni, hogy mindkét irányból a lehető legtöbb izgatás érje. Draco közben belévezette harmadik ujját is, és szinte elsőre eltalálta belső gyönyörpontját. Harry csillagokat látott, de már csak egy tapasztalatra vágyott.  
\- Most, kérlek, most! – hörögte, mire a szőke kivette fenekéből ujjait, és becsúszott a neki szánt helyre.

Egy pillanatra megállt, majd a griffendéles bólintása nyomán elkezdett mozogni a fiúban. Harryben elszakadt valami, sosem érzett vadsággal próbálta még több ingerhez juttatni testét. Belemarkolt a szőke fiú fenekébe, szinte magába húzta annak farkát, még szélesebbre tárta lábait, csípőjét emelte, és közben dirigált:  
\- Mélyebben, keményebben, még! 

Szerencsére Draco nem ellenkezett, csak még odaadóbban próbálta meg teljesíteni megvadult szerelme kéréseit. Harry hamarosan már csak a szőke fiú nevét volt képes kántálni, míg az egyre erősebb iramban hajtotta őket a gyönyör felé.  
\- Harry – szólt rekedten a mardekáros, lehajolva egy csókra.

A zöldszeműt a csók hevessége repítette át a vágy kapuján, orgazmusa fehér ködén át hallotta, ahogy szerelme nevét ismételgette. Draco még mozgott párat, majd ráomlott Harryre, aki soha sem érezte ilyen teljesnek, elégedettnek magát, mint most. 

\- Elhiszed, hogy nem álom volt? – kérdezte végül.  
\- El, ez minden álomnál szebb volt – válaszolt a szőke, és lassan kicsúszott belőle, oldalt elfeküdve. – Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Hogy hiszel-e nekem, hogy tudod-e, hogy csak rád vágyom, de mindennél jobban.  
\- Csak az idő dönteni el, Draco, csak az idő segít válaszolni neked. Itt vagyok, mert ezt az utat választottam, és itt vagy, mert ezt az utat választottad. Idővel kiderül, hogy szerelem volt-e, ami lelkünkben fogant, vagy csak érzékeink vezettek. Idővel majd arra is rájössz, hogy nem kell kérdezned, elég, ha érzed. Mert érezni fogod, hogy mit érzek, ha rád nézek. Egy idő után nem lesz kérdés, csak a válasz.  
\- És mi a válasz, Harry?

Odahajolt, kisimított egy kósza szálat a szép arcból, majd csók előtt elrebegte:  
\- A válasz? Szeretlek.

És itt a happy VÉGE :-)

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*


End file.
